The Twins of The Prophecy
by daniloba
Summary: The twins are born and the prophecy has beginning, the kids have to be trained to be the greatest ninjas in Konoha, the only problem is that the kids doesn't know and they have to live in a world full of lies. Comments please! OC...
1. Before the present

"_Are you sure, Hokage-sama?" Akio__, a man with pale skin, blue eyes and black hair said looking the 2 cradles in front of him, each one had a baby, a boy and a girl, that were sleeping peacefully_

"_Yes" the old man said "this babies are the ones __of the prophecy, there's no doubt" Akio nodded _

"_When is it going to start?" Akio asked looking at the babies_

"_I don't know, but when it does, we most take the kids far away and start training. I'll look for a sensei that will like to work __with them, mean while take care of them" the Hokage turned to leave the place_

"_Wait!" Akio said "what about of the person that will die, the one of the prophecy?"_

"_The prophecy says that a beloved one will die, but that depends on them" and he leave. Akio turned to see the babies and he looked at them with love and hate_

"_Otou-san" a little boy about 5 years old said from behind of the door, he was pale like his father with white hair and beautiful green eyes; he was wearing a traditional Japanese blue costume._

"_Come in, Kaoru, come and meet your brother and sister"_

"_So, I really have twin brothers?"_

"_Yes, you do" he said forcing a smile_

"_I'm so happy, know I have a brother and a sister… they also have white hair like __Kaa-san and pale skin like you. Where's Kaa-san?" _

"_She's resting"_

"_I see, I'll teach you all the ninja's skills that I learn in school" Kaoru said looking at the twin, while a tear fall from his father's cheek_

_Five years later… _

"_No!" a little girl said laughing running in the garden of her house, behind her a boy from the same age was chasing her, they were both pale with white hair and blue eyes_

"_I'm going to get you" the boy shouted while he was running. The 2 kids kept running until the girl fall_

"_Kaname, are you alright?" the boy asked, offering a hand to the girl_

"_Yes, but I thing that I broke my arm" _

"_Let's go with Kaa-san, she'll know what to do" the 2 kids went inside the house and then to the kitchen where a beautiful woman of green eyes and white hair was cooking_

"_Kaa-san" the boy said "Kaname is injured" the woman turned to see her 2 children, she smiled and carry her daughter_

"_Let's see that injure" the woman said laying the girl in a table, she examine the arm and give it a kiss "nothing that a little bit of chakra can't heal" she made some moves with her hands and gently put her hands in the girl's arm. The arm started to heal fast and soon there was no injure_

"_Thank you, Kaa-san!" the girl said giving a kiss on her mother's cheek "you know, you are the person that I love the most"_

"_Yes, and mine too" the boy said hugging her mother_

"_I love you both too, know go to play and be careful"_

"_Yes, Kaa-san!" both kids said at the same time, and then they leaved the kitchen and went to the garden._

_The woman turned to continue with her job, but she started coughing, she couldn't stop, she kept coughing and blood started to came out of her mouth, she fall on the floor, she couldn't breathe and soon she drown in her blood…_

_The day was grey, black petals were falling and a group of people dressed in black, some were crying, others with sad faces. The coffin was already underground and people started to leave except for 3 kids; one was a boy about 10 he had white hair that reach his shoulders and green eyes; he was wearing a black suit. On each side he had a little kid; on his left was a boy around 5 his hair was white too and it was a little bit longer than his brother's, he had blue eyes; he was wearing black pants and a white shirt. On the other side was a little girl, she was 5 too and she had long white hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a black kimono_

"_Kaoru, when is mom coming back from her dream?" the little boy asked with an innocent face_

"_I'm afraid that she's not coming back, Kai, but you know…. You'll see her again, one day, you just have to wait"_

"_I miss her" the little girl said in low voice. Kaoru hug her little sister, he knew the twins very well and they were both different in many ways, that was he loved the most of his twin brothers._

"_Akio" the hokage said approaching to the man "I'm sorry about your lo…"_

"_Did you find a sensei?" he interrupted him, he was crying looking at his kids_

"_Yes, I did. His name is Miyagi Jiro and he's an excellent teacher…"_

"_Good, then he must start now" he interrupted again_

"_What? Don't you want to wait a week or two? Don't you want to spend time with them?"_

"_No" he said seriously "He can pick them tomorrow morning"_

_The next day, the twins were out the house with all their stuff waiting for their new sensei_

"_Why do we have to leave so soon, Otou-san?" Kai said _

"_You have to start your ninja training…. Where is this guy?" _

"_I'm right here" a voice said from the back, the family turned to see a man stand in the wall, he was about 20 years old, he had black skin and dark eyes, he had athletic body and he was tall; he was wearing a green shirt and camouflage pants, he had a black bag with shurikens, his headband was in his head like a pirate scarf "I'm Jiro and I'll train you kids" he said smiling "now, say good bye cause we got to go"_

"_Jiro-sensei" Akio said "I'll give you 2 trained horses__ for the trip" he pulled 2 brown horses out of the house_

"_Oh, yeah! You are an animal ninja trainer, thank you so much Mr. Nakajima"_

"_Well, I guess this is the goodbye. Good luck, kids" Akio said just waving his hand and leaving. _

"_I'm going to miss you" Kaoru said hugging each of his brothers_

"_Ok, guys, let's go" Jiro said riding one of the horses. The twins ride the other horse, Kaname was at the front and Kai at the back. They ride in silence for 2 hours, and then the sensei stopped_

"_We'll stay here" the twins putted a tent, and then they sited "well you're very quiet, why don't you tell me your names?" Jiro asked_

"_I'm Nakajima Kai" the boy said "and she's my twin sister Nakajima Kaname, she's really shy with strange people"_

"_Well, I'm not a stranger anymore. I'm Miyagi Jiro, but you can call me Jiro-sensei or just sensei" he said smiling. It has been a long day, so the group slept quickly. _

_Jiro woke up at the middle of the night, he was sweating and scared. He turned and saw Kaname sited hugging her legs and looking to the dark._

"_Why are you awake? It's too late" Jiro said_

"_They awaked you too" she said and started to shake_

"_Who?" _

"_The ones that live in the dark, they want to hurt us but they can't because they are spirits"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_They hate us, they are jealous of us, they want our world"_

"_How often do you see this spirits?" _

"_Everyday, when there's something dark I see them"_

"_What about Kai? Does he see them too?" Kaname moved her head from one side to another_

"_No, he saw them at first but then he stopped seeing them 2 years ago" Jiro couldn't believe it, this were the kids of the prophecy _

_-What I've done? - He thought _

"_Listen" he said "you see them because you know that they are there, but if you don't want to see them again then you don't have too" the little girl turned to see him, her beautiful blue eyes were shining. Something was burning inside him, a protecting feeling was born in his body; does this girl have caused that? _

_Kaname smiled, nobody have been that nice with her_

"_Arigatou, sensei"_

_**Ok, I hope you like this chapter, please comment….**_


	2. Returning home

_**This is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. I hope you like it; please comments people I need to know if you liked the story!**_

Kaoru:

It's been a long time since my little brother and sister, 12 years to be more exactly. I'm now 22 and one of the most experimented Jonin at Konoha, soon I'll be named Tokubetsu Jonin. I don't have a sensei anymore or the team where I started, you'll see one of my teammates, Gohan, died on a mission 5 years ago and my other teammate, Uchiha Itachi, well we are best friends but he's the most powerful ninja in Konoha and he's in a lot of missions so I don't see him often. Also I'm helping in the family business, otou-san is teaching me to train animals to be helpful for ninjas, right know I training Akai, a grey wolf, that's a pain in the ass, maybe I'll never be able to sell him.

Soon, the twins are coming back and I'll be so happy to see them again, I hope that things return to be the same…

A man was running with a bag, he was scared. He looked to the back looking for someone or something, he stumble with a root of a tree and made him a cut in the leg. He tried to stand up, but someone put in front on him, he looked up and saw a female ninja. She was about 17, she had white, straight hair tided in a braid and blue eyes, she was wearing a black blouse with long sleeves and long neck, she had black pants and dark boots, her nose and mouth were covered (like Kakashi's), she had a black bag for shurikens and 2 crossed belts.

"Didn't your mother told you to watch were you are going?" Kaname said "give me the bag"

"Never" the man answered punching her in the leg, he stood up and run to the other direction but another ninja was waiting him. He was also 17 and had white, straight hair that reached his jaw and blue eyes; he was wearing a tided blue shirt, caqui pants and blue boots, he had a blue bag for shurikens, in his back he had 2 katanas. The man couldn't tell from which village they were because they didn't have headbands.

"You shouldn't hit my sister" Kai said grabbing the man "now, give me the bag"

"If I didn't give it to her, what makes you think that I will give…" the man passed out, Kai looked at her sister

"What? He talked a lot, it was easy to make this" the boy grabbed the bag and leaved the man on the floor

"I challenge you to a race" he said while Kaname took off her mask

"Ok" Kaname said and started to run

"Hey, I wasn't ready" and he followed her. They were very fast and moved with an incredible agility, at the beginning the girl was wining but after 10 minutes the boy passed her, he turned and showed his tongue to her sister but he crash in a tree and fall

"How many times do I have to tell you? Look were you're going" Jiro said while the girl laughs, he was older, 32 years "did you get the bag?"

"Yes, sensei" Kai said standing giving him the bag.

"Good. Kids I got good news for you"

"What is it, sensei?" they both said at the same time

"We're returning Konoha" he said smiling

"Really?" Kai said and started to jump and shout, he have been waiting that day since a long time, but Kaname reacted different she just smiled and a little tear appeared in her eye

"Kaname, are you alright?" Jiro said approaching her pupil

"Yes, it's just that I miss home"

"It looks like the rumors about twins is true" he said smiling watching Kai jump

"Sir?"

"You two are too different, and that's what I love the most of you"

The little group started to walk towards Konoha; it was a silent trip until Kai broke it

"I wonder how Kaoru is; I mean how much have he changed"

"He must be really old, he's now 22 and when we leave the village he was 10" Jiro said

"I can't remember otou-san" Kaname said whispering

"What?" his brother asked

"I can't remember him at all, his face, his hands, not even a happy moment with him"

"You two were too young when we leave, that's why you don't remember" Jiro said

"No, that's not it. I still remember Kaoru, but not otou-san or kaa-san"

"Maybe you don't remember them because your minds protected you from harm" Jiro said

"No, it's different" the rest of the way was quiet. After a week they found themselves in front of Konoha's walls

"Are you ready?" Jiro asked and the brothers nodded at the same time "ok, let's go" they entered and started walking through the streets, the 3 of them started to remember the old days when they lived in that place. Soon they were in front of a familiar house.

"We're home" Kai said. He knocked the door and soon this one opened, a man was there. He was around 22 years old, he had white hair tided in a pony tale and green eyes; he was wearing a dark green blouse and black pants, his headband was tided up in his forehead.

"Kai? Kaname?" His voice was trembling, he couldn't believe what his eyes saw; the twins were back. He hugged them tightly, he missed them so much

"Onii-san, we miss you" Kai said hugging him tightly, but Kaname just pushed herself out of her brother's arms

"Kaoru-san, I'm glad to see you again" she said making the typical Japanese curtsy, Kaoru looked at her confused and sad he didn't recognize that Kaname, she was different from the one 12 years ago

"Ok, guys I gotta go. I have to check something with Hokage-sama, I'll come to later to pick you for the ceremony" Jiro said

"What ceremony?" Kaoru asked

"A ceremony where Hokage-sama's going to give them headbands. See you later, kiddos" Jiro turned and disappeared. The brothers entered the house; it was exactly as they remembered.

"Your rooms are upstairs, follow me" Kaoru said, the 3 of them went up. It was a long hallway; the first door at the left was Kaname's room, they opened it; it was a medium size, the bed was at the bottom of the room with blue blankets, a desk full of dust in front of the window, the walls were pink colored and a closet. Kaname entered and leaved her stuff in the old wood floor, she looked around, she needed to redecorate, she turned to see her brothers

"Thanks, Kaoru-san" and she closed the door. Kaoru showed a sad face and Kai saw it.

"What is it, onii-san?" he asked

"Why does she call me like that? She knows me" he said to himself

"No, she doesn't" Kai said seriously and Kaoru looked at him surprised "we don't know anything about you, for us you're a complete stranger. The only difference is that I know that you are my brother and that's why I call you onii-san, but for her you are just a person that have seen long time ago that's why she calls you like that. Kaname…. " He smiled "she is like that, she doesn't trust in people easily, a really good quality in her and that makes her a good ninja. Don't worry, she'll love and trust you in time" Kaoru smiled, he needed to learn a lot of thing of the twins

"C'mon I'll take you to your room" both brothers walked to the next room that was at the right of the hallway, Kai opened the room. It was the same size as Kaname's but it was changed, the walls were white, the bed was in front of the window, in a side was a night table with a lamp and an alarm clock, a desk with a computer and a television on the floor, the floor was shining compared with the one on his sister's room, he turned to see his brother

"Is a gift to you, I redecorated your room. I hope you don't mind" Kaoru said smiling

"Thanks, onii-san"


	3. Meeting people at Konoha

_**Ok, now the story is going to get better. Hope you like it. Comments!!**_

Kaname waked up from a nightmare, she looked at the window. It was still dark, maybe 5 or 6 o'clock, she tried to sleep again but she couldn't, she felt like swimming so she stood up and took out her dark blue swimsuit, on top of it she put a green t-shirt and blue jeans. She walk to the kitchen and grabbed a green apple, she walk to the stables; when she arrived she saw 5 horses that her father was training, in front of her was a black Holstein with large mane that covered it eyes. She grabbed the riding stuff and prepared the horse, she pulled the horse out the house, a man was passing by he was surprised to see someone awaked so early

"Excuse me, sir" Kaname said "Is there a lake or a river near?"

"Yes, there's a river near, just go northeast" he said pointing the direction

"Thanks" Kaname said and ride the horse, but it started running like crazy and it tried to throw her, she grabbed the rein and pulled strong, soon the horse calmed down

"You're not going to win me, get used to it" she said to the horse. She gave a light kick in the stomach and soon it started running with Kaname controlling her. After half an hour she arrived to the river, it was a quiet place full of tall trees, the birds were singing and the sun started to rise. She tied up the horse to a tree and took her clothes off, she jumped into the water it was cold but she get used to it quickly, she started to swim doing exercise during one hour, then she just float for relaxing; she closed her eyes and felt the air and the water on her body, the air threw away some leaves from the trees. Kaname opened her eyes and saw the sun rising from the back of the mountain, she swam to the bank and got out of the water, she grabbed a towel that she had brought from her house, she dry her body and put her jeans on; then she fell someone near, she made some movements with her hand and her final sign were the thumb fingers were crossed between them while the index and middle fingers were joined and also crossed with the index and middle fingers of the other hand

"Jishaku no jutsu (magnet no jutsu*)" she said and soon a man with white hair and red clothes was flying towards her, she took out a kunai, the man just stopped in front of her he was still floating in the air and Kaname put the kunai in his throat

"You know, spying is not correct" she said angrily

"I'm not spying, I'm collecting information for my book" the man said nervously, he had never saw that type of jutsu

"Tell me your name" she said angrily

"I'm Jiraiya, one of the sannin" he said still floating

"Well Jiraiya, one of the sannin, don't you ever again spy on me or you'll suffer the consequences" she took out a knife, she cut his hand and released him from the jutsu, he fell in the growth and tried to stand up but he couldn't, he looked at the cut and saw it turned brown

"What did you do to me?" he said shouting

"It's a rare poison that paralyze you for an hour or two, this will make you think twice before you try to 'collect information'" she tided Jiraiya to a tree and leaved him screaming for help. She ridded until she arrived to the market. She started to look the stuff that she needed wood, paint, wax, posters, etc… she stopped in front of the grocery shop to by some candies for her brothers. Walking out of the grocery, the candies fell down she started to pick them up, a man come near to help her

"Here" he said giving her the candies

"Thanks" she said without looking at him, she turned and went towards the horse

"Wait" the man said chasing her "what's your name?"

"What?" she turned and looked at him; he was tall, pale and had black eyes and dark blue hair tided in a low pony tale, he was wearing a dark shirt and jeans with white snickers

"Your name" he said when he reached her

"I'm not going to tell you, I don't even know you" she said indignant

"That's how people know each other, nothing is going to happened look, I'm Uchiha Itachi" he said stretching his hand but Kaname looked at it strangely

"You're so weird" she said and turned to continue putting the things she bought in the horse

"That horse, is it yours?" Itachi said pointing it

"Yeah, kind of" she said without paying attention

"Do you need help?" he asked grabbing her arm

"Don't touch me!" she started to blush

"I'm sorry" Kaname took the horse and pulled it, she was very angry and Itachi noticed it so he didn't followed her.

She arrived to her house and started to unpack the things that she bought. She entered the house with all the stuff; she left them in front of the stair so she could take the things up stair without any problem

"Who's there?" a male voice asked, the sound came from the kitchen. Kaname leant in the kitchen's door, there she saw a man sited in a chair drinking some sake; he was tall and pale, blue eyes and black short hair with some white hair; he was wearing typical Japanese clothes blue and white colored.

"Otou-san?" she asked after she looked at the man

"Kaname" he said looking at her "you're so big, how long it's been? 9 years?"

"12, otou-san, 12 years" she said disappointed

"Well, I'm glad you're back" he turned to continue drinking, Kaname turned to continue with her things but her father called her again

"Where did you go?"

"I went swimming and then to the market to by some stuff"

"How did you got?"

"In a horse that was at the stable"

"Which one?" he asked and drank

"The Holstein"

"Do you like him?"

"Yes, otou-san"

"It's yours, as a welcome gift. His name is Knight"

"Thanks, otou-san"

"You're welcome…. By the way, you're as beautiful as your mother" Kaname turned and blushed. She continued with was she was doing, she arrived to her room, covered the floor with plastic and started to work.

* I couldn't found the Japanese words of attraction and retraction, that's why I called it the magnet no justu. I don't have creativity what can I say LOL

"Wake up!" Kaoru said jumping in his brother's bed

"I don't want to" Kai took the blanket and covered himself with it

"Kai, we have to go. There're a lot of things to do, c'mon" Kai left the bed, got a shower and got dressed. He was wearing a white shirt and skater dark pants with snickers; he went down and saw a rise in the table

"Eat it" he heard Kaoru from the back. Kaoru was wearing jeans, black shirt, snickers and his headband on the forehead. After breakfast, they went to the cages where a bunch of animals that started making noises when they saw the brothers

"Morning everybody" Kaoru said to the animals, they were excited to see him, except for one

"Who is this?" Kai asked looking to a grey wolf that was growling furiously

"That's Akai, the wolf that I'm trying to train" he answered while he served food to the animals

"Trying?"

"Yeah, his the first one that I train but he just doesn't listen to me"

"In what are you training him?"

"As a ninja wolf, but as things are going I'll train him for protection"

"Can I keep him?"

"Hum, yeah I think so, yes you can" Kai opened the cage and the wolf stepped back still growling, he squat and started to called him

"Come, Akai" he said softly, the wolf started to walk towards him distrustfully. When he reached his hand he smelled it, then he licked his hand. Kai stroked his head and smiled "Good wolf"

"How the hell did you do that?" Kaoru asked amazed, he couldn't believed what he saw

"I just give him positive energy, so he could trust me" the wolf started to follow him

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go" he said looking how the wolf followed his brother. After a while, they arrived to a field for training.

"Show me what you can do" Kaoru said looking at his brother. Kai grabbed an arch and arrows

"Do you see that apple over there?" Kaoru have to concentrate to see the apple, it was too far to be seen with human eyes

"Yes, how the hell did you saw it?"

"Look" Kai said ignoring the question, he put in position and pointed to the apple, he waited until the wind stopped blowing. He turned quickly to the right and he released the arrow and someone shouted from behind the bushes "Got you" he opened the bushes, behind them there was kid around the same age as Kai, the arrow had trapped his shirt so he couldn't run

"How did you….. Sasuke-kun!" Kaoru said surprised approaching to the bush

"Kaoru-kun?" Sasuke said trying to take out the arrow from his shirt

"Do you know him?" Kai asked removing the arrow

"Yes, he's the little brother of my partner" he helped Sasuke to stand up "Sasuke-kun, this is my brother Kai"

"Nice to meet you" Kai said and Sasuke nodded smiling

"What you did with your arch was awesome, how did you know I was there?"

"It was easy, in my training I learned to sense what was around me"

"Cool" he said amazed "Why I didn't saw you before?"

"Because I've trained out during 12 years"

"Why?"

"Don't know, I guess my father wanted to"

"Kaoru-kun, haven't you see Itachi?"

"No, I don't. Is he already back?"

"The mission was canceled, so he came back sooner"

"When you saw him, tell him that he needs to meet my brother and sister"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Yes" Kai said happily "she's my twin sister, Kaname"

"I'll tell him when I see him. See ya" Sasuke went towards the city to look his brother

"He's really cool" Kai said smiling

"Yeah, he is"

"I think that we will be good friends"


End file.
